


love, in brine

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything they ate that summer was rimed with the sharp taste of salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, in brine

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-Hogwarts  
> A/N: The prompt was "salt".  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Everything they ate that summer was rimed with the sharp taste of salt. There were fat sausages from the stand on the beach and fresh bread from the village baker and ice cream churned by hand in the cottage at night and all of it tasted of salt, rough and earthy, salt from the sweat of them, endlessly recycled from skin to lips and back. They swallowed desire and sweated each other's sweat, a mutual salinity, a sublime intimacy. They came back from swimming brinesoaked and joyful, and dallied among their dampened sheets until waterlogged skin smoothed out again, exquisite and sensitive from the light and the sand and the water and the delight of being young and alive.

Silvertongued bastard, said Remus affectionately, arching against Sirius, who was kissing his throat. The things I let you talk me into.

O fortunate creature, I am flesh and blood, Sirius whispered, dragging the stubbled edge of his jaw down the tender line of Remus' throat and putting gentle teeth into the hollow of Remus' collarbone. Otherwise, if I did this, you would die.

I may, gasped Remus, I may anywa - ohgod and the ache in his bones was all sweetness and heat as Sirius kissed and kissed, and let the flat edges of his teeth scrape here and there, for the shock of Remus' startlement and the sudden prickle of goosebumps over Remus' sungolden skin.

Keep talking, he whispered against Remus' chest, tell me, Remus, I want to know what you like, I want to feel your voice, you're like thunder far away, but Remus couldn't speak. His blood hummed louder than words under Sirius' lips, and desire made ragged fringe of the words he wanted to say, shredded the letters into serifs and descenders and cuspal rounded unborn ideas of words. The fragments of letters were salt on his tongue, the taste of passion, and under Sirius' lips, his skin was salted with his need to love and be loved. Sirius kissed and licked and swallowed and Remus rolled under him like a wave, desperate, ecstatic.

I love you, said Sirius, taking a long breath against Remus' hipbone as he worked his hands under Remus' narrow ass.

IIIIIIIII, said Remus, the letter strung out against the air like a flag snapping in the wind.

Tell me later, said Sirius into the tender crease of thigh and groin and Remus told him a thousand times that summer as they fed each other back the briny delights of lovewords, of boys' desire and the local handmade foods sold at umbrella shaded carts and shops with families' names.


End file.
